Vampir
thumb|Max Schreck als [[Nosferatu in F.W. Murnaus Nosferatu (Film) von 1922]] Als Vampir oder Vampyr werden im Aberglauben und in der Mythologie Wesen bezeichnet, die angeblich des Nachts Menschen oder Tieren das Blut aussaugen, um sich davon zu ernähren. Früher verdächtigte man kürzlich Verstorbene, als Leichnam wieder aufzuerstehen, wobei sie zusätzlich mit - je nach Kulturkreis - verschiedenen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten wiederkehrten. Weiterhin werden mit dem Begriff manchmal Dämonen bezeichnet oder verschiedene Tierarten. Die Vampirfledermäuse, die einzige Säugetiergruppe, die sich vom Blut lebendiger anderer Tiere ernährt, sind nach ihnen benannt. Die Schreibweise "Vampyr" wird seit einigen Jahren von Mitgliedern der Real-Vampir-Szene als Bezeichnung benutzt, um sich von der mythischen Gestalt abzugrenzen. Ursprung der Legenden Namensherkunf Das Wort "Vampir" kommt aus dem Indonesischen. Der Begriff selbst dominiert seit spätestens 1932 in der internationalen Literatur. Über die etymologische Herkunft des in Europa gebräuchlichen Wortes „Vampir“ herrscht Uneinigkeit. Gesichert ist nur, dass der ungarische, wiederum aus dem Polnischen abgeleitete Begriff „Vampir“ spätestens 1732 in der internationalen Literatur dominierte. Hervorgegangen aus dem slawischen Sprachraum, verbreitete sich das Wort nach Westeuropa, wo es in den einzelnen Ländern abgewandelt wurde; in Italien, Spanien und Portugal nennt man das Wesen beispielsweise „vampiro“, in Dänemark und Schweden „vampyr“.[2] Auch die baltischen Sprachen kennen das Wort, das mit dem bulgarischen „Vapir“ in Verbindung gebracht wird, das aus einem makedonischen Dialekt stammt und so viel wie „geflügeltes Wesen“ bedeutet. Andere führen das Wort „Vampir“ auf die serbokroatische[3] oder die litauische Sprache zurück.[4][5] In Südrussland, Albanien, Böhmen und Montenegro und Teilen Serbiens nennt man das Vampirwesen „wukodalak“, „vurkulaka“ oder „vrykolaka“, was aus dem Griechischen abgeleitet „wolfhaarig“ bedeutet. Die Serben kennen die Begriffe „vampir“, „lampir“, „lapir“, „upir“ und „upirina“. In der Ukraine heißt die Gestalt „Upyr“, in Weißrussland und der Slowakei „upir“ und in Polen sind die Bezeichnungen „upior“, „upierzyc“ und „wapierz“ gebräuchlich.[6] Das Suffix „pir“ steht dabei für ein „geflügeltes oder gefedertes Wesen“. Die erste Bezeichnung als „Upir“ findet sich für einen im Jahr 1047 n. Chr. erwähnten Fürsten namens Upir Lichyi in der Umgebung von Nowgorod, im Nordwesten von Großrussland. In Westrussland finden sich zudem Orte, die Upiry und Upirow heißen, deren Bewohner sich damit brüsten, von Vampiren abzustammen. Herkunft des Vampirglaubens Ethnologen sind sich weitgehend einig, dass die Vorlagen für den in Europa bekannt gewordenen Vampirglauben ursprünglich im südosteuropäischen Raum entstanden. Lediglich in der genauen Lokalisierung sind die Forschungsergebnisse uneinheitlich. Einige Quellen verorten den Ursprung des Vampirglaubens in Bulgarien und Serbien, andere gehen von der Türkei aus.[7] Der Vampirglaube hat sich aus dem Karpatenraum nach Rumänien (Transsilvanien), Ungarn, ins östliche Österreich, Bulgarien, Albanien, Serbien und Griechenland verbreitet. Dabei ist der wissenschaftlich belegte Vampirglaube in erster Linie als sozialanthropologisches Phänomen zu verstehen, bei dem für die Schädigung Einzelner oder der Dorfgemeinschaft durch Krankheiten, Bla Bla Bla Missernten oder Ähnliches ein Verantwortlicher gesucht wird. Das „Blutsaugen“ der Vampire gehört nicht zu den im Volksglauben in erster Linie überlieferten Elementen, wichtiger ist das Verlassen des eigenen Grabes, das von den betroffenen Dorfgemeinschaften aufgespürt werden musste. Fand sich in einem verdächtigen Grab (Peter Kreuter nennt ein schiefes Kreuz oder ein Mauseloch als Hinweise) ein nicht verwester Leichnam, so wurde dieser auf verschiedene Weise nochmals getötet und dann verbrannt, was auch in den meisten Filmen etc. heute noch das Ende eines Vampirs ist. Die im christlich-orthodoxen Glauben in Südosteuropa relativ große Distanz von Priestern bei dem Sterbevorgang und das Fehlen eines Sterbesakraments können dabei als Begünstigung einer Verwischung der Grenze zwischen Lebenden und Toten gesehen werden. Eine weitere Variation des Vampirglaubens ist im alten rumänischen und im albanischen Volksglauben zu finden; der „strigoi“. Rumänisch ist eine romanische Sprache, daher ist die Herkunft des Wortes aus dem Lateinischen, wo „strix“ soviel wie Hexe bedeutet. „Strigoi“ sind im Gegensatz zu „Upir“ und den griechischen Vampiren, den „Wrukolakas“, ausschließlich menschliche und nicht dämonische Seelen, die von den Toten zurückgekehrt sind. „Strigoi“ werden außerdem noch in zwei Kategorien aufgeteilt: in „strigoi morti“ und „strigoi vii“. Erstere sind Untote, Letztere sind bereits zu Lebzeiten verfluchte Menschen, die nach ihrem Tod erst zu „strigoi“ werden müssen. Dies geschieht durch Abstammung von einem „strigoi mort” oder, seltener, durch schwere begangene Sünden der Mutter. Als Zeichen für einen solchen Fluch werden anatomische Abweichungen gedeutet, wie etwa schwanzähnliche Rückgratfortsätze oder am Kopf angewachsene Teile der Fruchtblase, die im rumänischen Volksmund „caul“ (von lateinisch: „caul“, deutsch: Fruchtblase, siehe Glückshaube) genannt werden. Ursprünglich haben Strigoi nichts mit Blutsaugen zu tun. Blut und Blutdurst wurde später für Horrorfilme, Bücher etc. angehängt. Strigoi besuchen dem Glauben nach Verwandte des Toten und wollen sie teilweise zu ihnen mitnehmen. Um eine Grenze zwischen dem Reich der Toten und der Lebenden zu errichten, werden bei Beerdigungen Spindeln mit Garn um das Grab gesteckt und angezündet. Oft werden Seife, Rasierer, Spiegel etc. als Grabbeigaben ins Grab gelegt, damit der Tote keinen Grund hat, wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zu kommen und als Strigoi aufzutreten. Dieser Glaube ist in Rumänien und in den östlichen Ländern (Europas) weit verbreitet. Teilweise wird Toten ein glühendes Eisen in das Herz gerammt. Das soll verhindern, dass der Tote zum Strigoi wird. In seltenen Fällen suchen Strigoi die Verwandten auf, um sie erkranken zu lassen oder zu töten. Weltweit gibt es Mythen über Vampire beziehungsweise Wesen, die wichtige Eigenschaften mit diesen teilen, zum Beispiel: *Asanbosam (Ghana, Togo, Côte d'Ivoire) *Aswang (Philippinen) *Baobhan-Sith (Schottland) *die Lamien (Griechenland, schon seit der Antike) *Wrukolakas (ebenfalls Griechenland) *Chiang-Shih (China) *Dhampir (oder auch Vampir) (Albanien) *Vampir (Vampir), Vukodlak (Werwolf) (Serbien, Kroatien, Dalmatien) Der erste bekanntere angebliche Vampir stammte aus Kroatien, aus dem kleinen Dorf Kringa (Istrien), und soll dort im Jahre 1652 gestorben sein. Er war ein Bauer und trug den Namen Jure Grando. Im Jahre 1672 soll er aus seinem Grab gestiegen sein und des Öfteren das Dorf terrorisiert haben. In dem Buch von Johann Weichard Valvasor wird dieser Vampir das erste Mal in der europäischen Literatur erwähnt. Johann Joseph von Görres übernahm diese Geschichte in seinem mehrbändigen Werk „Die christliche Mystik“, das 1836–42 in Regensburg gedruckt wurde. Der vom Vampirmythos abgeleitete Vampirismus geht auf den Aberglauben zurück, dass das Trinken von Blut, als Essenz des Lebens, lebenspendend sei. Bekannt ist in diesem Zusammenhang die als „Blutgräfin“ berüchtigte Erzsébet Báthory (Elisabeth Bathory), die aus einer ungarischen Adelsfamilie stammte. Sie soll nach dem Tod ihres Ehemannes im Blut von über sechshundert durch Versprechen auf ihr Schloss gelockten jungfräulichen Dienstmädchen gebadet haben, um sich jung zu halten. Diese Unterstellung wurde jedoch nie belegt oder bewiesen. Ebenso wenig hat das Treiben der Gräfin Báthory zur Entstehung des Vampirmythos in Osteuropa beigetragen. Moderne Vampirmythen Als Gründerväter des modernen Vampirmythos können John Polidori, J. Sheridan Le Fanu (1814–1873) und Bram Stoker betrachtet werden. Während erstere das generelle Interesse an der Figur des Vampirs weckten, war es Bram Stoker, der das konkrete Bild des Vampirs prägte. Die meisten durch die Medien international verbreiteten Vampirtypen und ihre Namen wurden von dem britischen Okkultisten Montague Summers (1880–1948) ermittelt. Summers war von der Existenz von Vampiren und Werwölfen überzeugt und deklarierte zum Beweis für seine These jedes nur denkbare Spukwesen als Vampir, wenn ihm die Volksüberlieferung des betreffenden Landes auch nur irgendwie Blutsaugen oder Ähnliches nachsagte, selbst wenn dieses Wesen der von Summers selbst entwickelten Definition eines Untoten widersprach. Der bekannteste Vampir, der in der rumänischen Volksmythologie existiert, ist Dracula (Vlad III. Drăculea), der an Vlad Ţepeş (deutsch: „der Pfähler“) angelehnt ist. Er scheint das Produkt einer Fehlübersetzung zu sein, das von einer schottischen Autorin im 19. Jahrhundert in die Welt gesetzt und im 20. Jahrhundert von einschlägigen Sachbuchautoren mit allerlei phantastischen Eigenschaften versehen wurde, bis er sich in den Vampirlexika etabliert hatte. Bis heute scheint es bei verschiedenen Völkergruppen in Asien, Afrika und Südamerika, aber auch in Osteuropa den Glauben an Vampire oder vampirähnliche Gestalten zu geben. Besonders das Internet hat sich als beliebtes Verbreitungsmedium herauskristallisiert. Der letzte, international Aufsehen erregende Fall von Vampirglauben in Europa datiert aus dem Jahr 2005: In dem rumänischen Dorf Marotinu de Sus wurde der Körper eines zwei Jahre zuvor verstorbenen Dorfbewohners ausgegraben. Dieser wurde verdächtigt, nächtens als Strigoi – die lokale Form des Vampirs – sein Unwesen zu treiben. Familienangehörige schnitten dem Leichnam das Herz heraus, verbrannten es, lösten die Asche in Wasser auf und tranken die Lösung.[8] Vampire im deutschsprachigen Raum Vor allem im 18. Jahrhundert wurden viele Vampirfälle gemeldet, überwiegend aus Dörfern in Südosteuropa. Nach dem Ende des letzten Türkenkrieges 1718 waren einige Landteile, z. B. Nordserbien und ein Teil Bosniens, Österreich zugefallen. Diese Landteile wurden mit christlich-orthodoxen Flüchtlingen besiedelt, die den Sonderstatus von abgabefreien Wehrbauern hatten. Dafür sorgten sie für die landwirtschaftliche Erschließung sowie für die Grenzsicherung, sodass erstmals Vampirberichte auch in den deutschsprachigen Raum gelangten. Zwischen 1718 und 1732 wurden aus osteuropäischen Dörfern regelrechte Vampirepidemien gemeldet. Eine der ersten und bekanntesten Meldungen ist von 1724/25 und betrifft das Dorf Kisolova im östlichen Zentralserbien. Der Kameralprovisor Frombald wurde mit der Klärung der Vampirfälle beauftragt. Sein Bericht[9] wurde am 21. Juli 1725 in der österreichischen Staatszeitung veröffentlicht. Frombald beschrieb, was er in Kisolova erlebt hat. In diesem Dorf trat ohne ersichtlichen Grund ein vermehrtes Sterben der Bewohner auf, so verstarben innerhalb von acht Tagen neun Personen verschiedenen Alters nach eintägiger, angeblich bereits ausgestandener Krankheit. Dafür wurde Peter Plogojowitz (auch: Plagojevic, eigentlich Blagojević) verantwortlich gemacht, der zehn Wochen zuvor gestorben war. Auf dem Totenbett sagten alle Erkrankten aus, sie seien im Schlaf von Plogojowitz gewürgt worden, was später als die Handlung eines Vampirs gedeutet wurde. Das Grab von Plogojowitz wurde geöffnet und man fand die Leiche angeblich im Zustand eines Vampirs: Sie war noch recht unverwest, hatte eine frische Farbe und strömte kaum Verwesungsgeruch aus. Außerdem waren Haut, Haare und Nägel nachgewachsen, nachdem sich die ursprüngliche Haut und die Nägel abgeschält hatten. An den Körperöffnungen fand man frisches Blut, das man für Blut der Opfer hielt. Die Dorfbevölkerung beschloss deshalb, den Leichnam zu pfählen und anschließend zu verbrennen. Die Meldung erregte sehr viel Aufsehen, der Vampirglaube in Osteuropa geriet im deutschsprachigen Raum aber schnell wieder in Vergessenheit. Meistens wurden in die betroffenen Dörfer Mediziner oder Geistliche gesandt, um die Vampirfälle aufzuklären. Diese exhumierten die vermeintlichen Vampire und schrieben – oftmals ausführliche – Berichte über die Plage. Außerdem sorgten sie dafür, dass alle suspekt erscheinenden Leichen enthauptet und verbrannt wurden. Ab 1732 wurden die zahlreichen Vampirberichte unter einem anderen Gesichtspunkt betrachtet und vor allem wissenschaftlich und medizinisch untersucht. Es erschienen zahlreiche Dissertationen zu diesem Thema. 1732 fanden die Berichte über den Vampirmythos auch Gehör in der französischen sowie niederländischen Öffentlichkeit durch Veröffentlichungen der Berichte aus den Wehrdörfern in verschiedenen Zeitungen. Die in die entsprechenden Regionen geschickten Mediziner und Theologen schrieben die Todesfälle häufig einer bisher unbekannten Seuche zu. Bei zu oberflächlich begrabenen Opfern der Seuche konnte diese weiterhin übertragen werden, was das vermehrte Sterben in den Dörfern erklären sollte. Alle für einen „Vampir“ typischen Kennzeichen ließen sich auf natürliche Ursachen des Körpers zurückführen und erklären, so Michael Ranft, der als erster auf den Bericht von 1725 aus Kisolova reagiert hatte. Er verfasste verschiedene Traktate, so z. B. die „Dissertatio historico-critica de masticatione mortuorum in tumulis oder von dem Kauen und Schmatzen der Todten in Gräbern“. Er erklärte alle Vampirkennzeichen rational, z. B. das Kauen und Schmatzen mit Vorgängen der Fäulnis und Geräuschen des Tierfraßes, die Unverweslichkeit mit der Abhängigkeit von Umgebungseinflüssen und der Konstitution des Verstorbenen sowie das frische Blut an den Körperöffnungen der angeblichen Vampire mit rötlich gefärbtem Wasser und Sekret. Die von Medizinern und anderen Menschen angeblich erkannten Merkmale führte er auf Angst, Aberglaube und eine dadurch überspitzte Einbildungskraft zurück. Augustin Calmet, ein französischer Benediktiner und Gelehrter, erklärte in seiner 1745 erschienenen Schrift „Gelehrte Verhandlungen der Materie von den Erscheinungen der Geister, und der Vampire in Ungarn und Mähren“[10], dass es bereits um 1680 Meldungen von Vampiren gab, vor allem aus dem serbischen und slawischen Sprachraum. Auch er fand natürliche Ursachen für die Vampirkennzeichen. Im Jahre 1755 wurde Gerard van Swieten nach Mähren geschickt, um die dortige Vampirlage aufzuklären. Van Swieten war Leibarzt von Maria Theresia, der Erzherzogin von Österreich und Königin von Ungarn und Böhmen. Er untersuchte die angeblichen Vampirfälle gründlich und verfasste einen nüchternen Bericht, bei dem er – ähnlich wie Ranft[11] – natürliche Ursachen als Erklärung für den Vampirglauben angab. Somit zählt Gerard van Swieten wohl zu den wichtigsten Kämpfern gegen den sog. Aberglauben des „einfachen“ Volkes. Aufgrund seines Berichtes erließ Maria Theresia einen Erlass zum Thema der Vampire, der alle traditionellen Abwehrmaßnahmen wie das Pfählen, Köpfen und Verbrennen verbot. Außerdem verfügte sie, dass Hinweise auf sogenannte auferstandene Tote ab sofort nicht mehr der Kirche, die dem Aberglauben noch Vorschub leistete, sondern den Behörden zu melden seien. Zudem entsandte sie 1756 den deutschen Chirurgen Georg Tallar in die vom Vampirglauben betroffenen Gebiete, um die Lage noch einmal zu untersuchen und einen erneuten Bericht zu verfassen. Gerade Osteuropa wurde zu der Zeit als rückständig und zivilisationsbedürftig angesehen. Es galt somit gerade im 18. Jahrhundert als der Gegenbegriff zu West- und Mitteleuropa, das sich selbst als aufgeklärt bezeichnete. Die Aufklärer sahen es als Skandal an, dass ein solcher „Aberglauben“ überhaupt aufkommen konnte. Sehr treffend beschrieb Jean-Jacques Rousseau den Vampirmythos des 18. Jahrhunderts: :„S’il y eût jamais au monde une histoire garantie et prouvée, c’est celle des vampires. Rien ne manque: rapports officiels, témoignages de personnes de qualité, de chirurgiens, de prêtres, de juges: l'évidence est complète. Et malgré tout cela, qui croit aux vampires?“ :(Übersetzt etwa: „Wenn es jemals in der Welt eine bewiesene und geprüfte Geschichte gab, dann die der Vampire. Es fehlt an nichts: offizielle Berichte, Zeugenaussagen von Gewährspersonen, von Chirurgen, von Priestern, von Richtern: die Beweise sind vollständig. Doch abgesehen von all dem, wer glaubt schon an Vampire?“) Die Kirche, die vermeintlich dem Aberglauben noch Vorschub leistete – so z. B. die Meinung Maria Theresias –, war zumindest zum Teil durchaus aufgeklärt und widersetzte sich den „Maßnahmen“ gegen Vampire. So schrieb Papst Benedikt XIV. einen Antwortbrief auf die Anfrage eines polnischen Erzbischofs, wie man denn gegen die „Vampire“ vorgehen sollte, wobei er bereits auf van Swietens Bericht zurückgreifen konnte. Der Papst, der als fortschrittlich und Förderer der Aufklärung galt, machte in seinem Brief klar, dass er den Vampirglauben für Unsinn hielt und bedeutete dem Erzbischof, dass es an ihm liege, diesen „Aberglauben“ auszurotten. Ebenso legte er ihm nahe, diejenigen Priester, die den Aberglauben noch fördern, ihres Amtes zu entheben. In Deutschland ist der Begriff des „Vampirs“ seit ca. 1720, d. h. seit den ersten Berichten über die so genannten „serbischen Vampire“ (Kisolova, Medveca), belegt. Frühere Belege, wie etwa die im Internet kursierende Abschiedsrede („Ihr nennt uns Vampire“) eines angeblich 1643 in Münster hingerichteten französischen Adligen namens Villain de Boaz, haben sich als pseudopoetische Fälschung erwiesen. Goethes Ballade „Die Braut von Korinth“ (1797) verarbeitet den Vampirmythos – zumindest in Anklängen – literarisch. Seine untote Braut saugt kein Blut, sondern nimmt ihren Geliebten mit ins Grab. Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist der Vampirglaube in seiner reinen Form nicht nachgewiesen, obwohl es zahlreiche Hinweise gibt, beispielsweise parallele Glaubensvorstellungen und Maßnahmen, die gegen einen Wiedergänger ergriffen werden konnten. Nach der Vorstellung in weiten Teilen Deutschlands lag der Untote weiterhin im Grab und saugte als so genannter Nachzehrer seinen Hinterbliebenen die Lebenskraft ab. Bereits im 14. bis 17. Jahrhundert gab es in Europa den Glauben an das sog. „Nachsterben“, an tötende Wiedergänger und Nachzehrer. Diese sollten aufrecht im Grab sitzen und durch das Kauen auf dem Leichentuch oder an ihren eigenen Extremitäten ihren Verwandten die Lebensenergie aussaugen und sie zu sich ins Grab holen. Die Todesfälle dauerten so lange an, bis das Leichentuch aufgezehrt war; in dieser Zeit war aus dem Grab ein Schmatzen zu vernehmen. Auch der „Neuntöter“ (Pommern, Ostpreußen) und der „Doppelsauger“ (Wendland) sind Gestalten, die der Figur des klassischen Vampirs sehr nahe kommen, und ihre Bekämpfung gleicht derjenigen der südosteuropäischen Vampire bis ins Detail. Wie einige Vampirhandbücher berichten, gibt es in Südamerika die Vorstellung, dass sich die Vampire in Fledermäuse verwandeln können. Die konkreten Quellenbelege dafür, dass die Verwandlungsvorstellung tatsächlich dort verbreitet ist, werden nie mitgeliefert. Sollten diese Berichte über die Verwandlungsvorstellung der Realität entsprechen, so wäre dies wahrscheinlich auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen, dass es in Südamerika eine Gruppe von Fledermäusen gibt (Vampirfledermäuse), die sich ausschließlich von Blut ernähren, meistens allerdings von Tierblut. Die Berichte über Vampirfledermausattacken auf Menschen sind teilweise spekulative oder sensationslüsterne Phantasieprodukte, jedoch kommt so etwas vereinzelt tatsächlich vor. Hier zeigt sich die historische Verwandtschaft der Thematik des Vampirs mit dem Glauben an Werwesen (auch Lykanthropen genannt). Zugeschriebene Eigenschaften Die unterschiedlichen Überlieferungen des Vampirmythos beschreiben verschiedene besondere Merkmale und Eigenschaften, aus denen sich die heutige Vorstellung des Vampirs zusammensetzt. Derartige Kennzeichen sind aus verschiedensten Quellen überliefert worden, die unterschiedlich detailliert ausfallen. Man schätzt, dass von den damaligen Mythen nur ein Bruchteil erhalten geblieben ist, welcher aber dennoch die einheitliche Beschreibung eines Vampirs bis zu einem gewissen Grad zulässt. Demnach sind Vampire untote Geschöpfe in Menschengestalt, die in ihren Grabstätten hausen und tagsüber in ihrem Sarg schlafen. Sie zeichnen sich durch ihr bleiches Äußeres aus und ernähren sich ausschließlich von Blut. Wohl deswegen besitzen Vampire ein abnormes Gebiss, welches sich vor allem durch seine spitzen Eckzähne, die als Beißwerkzeuge genutzt werden, auszeichnen soll. In vielen altertümlichen Darstellungen ist von zwei, seltener von vier Eckzähnen die Rede. Mit diesen fügen Vampire ihren Opfern, welche vornehmlich menschlich sind, eine Bisswunde zu, welche sich zumeist in der Halsgegend an der Schlagader befinden soll. Anschließend trinken sie vom Blut ihrer Opfer, um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. Anderen Darstellungen zufolge sollen Vampire Menschengestalt haben, doch können sie sich in Fledermäuse oder riesige fledermausähnliche Kreaturen verwandeln. Sie können auch Wände hochgehen. Als wesentliches Merkmal wird dem Vampir Unsterblichkeit zugeschrieben, die – kombiniert mit seiner in der Regel übermenschlichen Körperkraft und dem Bluthunger – einen großen Teil des Schreckens des Vampirmythos ausmacht. Darüber hinaus wird Vampiren ein ausgeprägter Sexualtrieb zugesprochen. Vampire sollen eine starke Anziehungskraft auf das von ihnen gewählte Geschlecht ausüben und Verführungskünstler sein. Von Vampiren Gebissene würden selbst zu Vampiren. In manchen Sagen hingegen werden auch mehrere Arten von Vampirbissen dokumentiert. In manchen heißt es, der Vampir könne entscheiden, ob er sein Opfer in einen Vampir oder einen Ghul, eine Art dienenden Zombie verwandele. Dabei ist bekannt, dass der Ghul nichts mit dem traditionellen Vampirmythos zu tun hat, weil er seinen Ursprung im arabisch-persischen Mythenkreis hat und ein leichenfressender Dämon ist. Wieder andere Geschichten besagen, dass ein Vampiropfer nur dann zum Vampir werden könne, wenn ein (für damalige Begriffe) unreines Tier, wie etwa eine Katze, über dessen Leichnam oder offenes Grab gesprungen sei. Eine weitere Variante besagt, dass das Vampiropfer erst dann zum Vampir werde, wenn es Blut getrunken habe, das durch die Adern des Vampirs geflossen sei. In manchen Legenden können sich Vampire in Fledermäuse oder (seltener) in Wölfe verwandeln, wobei zwischenzeitlich erwiesen ist, dass die Fledermausverwandlung in der rumänischen Volksmythologie nicht vorkommt. Vampire werden überwiegend als nachtaktiv angesehen; sie lösen sich in Staub auf oder verbrennen bei Kontakt mit Sonnenstrahlen. Dies scheint in erster Linie eine Erfindung des Regisseurs Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau für seinen Film Nosferatu zu sein. In der Vorlage Bram Stokers wird eine solche Anfälligkeit nicht erwähnt, stattdessen ist lediglich von einer Schwächung des Vampirs am Tag die Rede. Oft heißt es auch, sie besäßen kein Spiegelbild. Des Weiteren wird berichtet, dass Vampire Angst vor Wasser hätten und nicht in der Lage seien, aus eigener Kraft fließende Gewässer zu überqueren. Dies ist ihnen nur zur Gezeitenwende möglich. Auch können Vampire ein bewohntes Gebäude nur dann erstmals betreten, wenn ein Bewohner sie dazu aufgefordert hat. Am wiederholten betreten des Gebäudes kann er dann nicht mehr gehindert werden. Ferner wird Vampiren oft die Fähigkeit zugesprochen, sich sehr schnell von Verletzungen erholen zu können. Weitere Details über Vampire sind wenig verbreitet, etwa dem Vampir-Opfer Silbermünzen in den Mund zu stopfen, um seine Verwandlung in einen Untoten zu verhindern.[12] Beispiele für die unterschiedlichen Mythen kann man bei der Durchsicht des 1733 verfassten Werkes Vernünftige und Christliche Gedancken über die Vampirs[13] von Johann Christoph Harenberg machen, das einschlägige Schilderungen aus dieser Zeit enthält, unter anderem einen oft zitierten Bericht des Militärarztes Johann Flückinger.[14] Die Legenden haben passive Schutzmaßnahmen gegen Vampire vorgesehen, von denen einige im 18. Jahrhundert durchaus Anwendung gefunden haben. So sollen Knoblauch und Darstellungen eines Kruzifix der Abschreckung dienen. Nach einer experimentellen Studie mit Blutegeln wurde jedoch die dem Knoblauch zugeschriebene Wirksamkeit in Frage gestellt.[15] Ferner soll Weihwasser Vampiren Schaden zufügen. Vor allem Letzteres unterstreicht die Vorstellung vom „dämonischen Charakter“ eines Vampirs. Möglichkeiten, einen Vampir zu vernichten, seien das Köpfen und vor allem das Pfählen (Schlagen eines Holzpflocks mitten durchs Herz). In manchen Darstellungen führt das Pfählen allerdings lediglich zu einer Art Totenstarre, die durch das Hinausziehen des Pflocks wieder beendet werden kann. Auch eine kombinierte Methode aus diesen beiden Praktiken (Köpfen und Pfählen) soll verhindern, dass der Vampir als Untoter zurückkehrt. Bei dieser Methode wird der Vampir gepfählt und der Kopf der Kreatur mit dem Spaten eines Totengräbers abgetrennt. Daraufhin wird der Mund des Toten mit Knoblauch gefüllt. In anderen Regionen legten die Menschen Gegenstände in die Särge der Toten, um zu verhindern, dass diese Toten wieder aus ihren Gräbern stiegen. Dies sollte bewerkstelligt werden, indem sie sich mit diesen in ihrem Grab befindlichen Gegenständen „beschäftigten“, so z. B. Fischernetzen oder Mohnkörnern in den Gräbern. Die Toten sollten jedes Jahr einen Knoten öffnen bzw. ein Mohnkorn essen und damit beschäftigt werden. Vampire in den Medien Werke der Literatur → Hauptartikel: Vampirroman Berühmt wurde der Vampir erst durch seine romantisierte Darstellung in der Literatur. Der erste Vampirroman Dracula von Bram Stoker (1897), aber auch die früheren Erzählungen Carmilla von Joseph Sheridan LeFanu (1872) und John Polidoris The Vampyre (1819), legten hierzu den Grundstein und gaben dem gefährlichen Monster Sehnsüchte und Seele. Der Name von Stokers Vampir, Dracula, wurde zum Inbegriff des Urvampirs. Namensgeber, wenn auch nur bedingt historisches Vorbild für Stokers Dracula war der rumänische Fürst Vlad III. Drăculea, auch „Vlad Ţepeş“ (Vlad, der Pfähler) genannt, denn in der rumänischen Überlieferung wird der Fürst niemals als Blutsauger oder Untoter geschildert, jedoch soll er angeblich vereinzelt das in Schalen gesammelte Blut getöteter Feinde getrunken haben. In der modernen Literatur wird das Thema in der Chronik der Vampire von Anne Rice und Stephenie Meyers Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen oder in Angela Sommer-Bodenburgs Kinderbuchreihe Der kleine Vampir verarbeitet. Bühnenwerke Polidoris The Vampyre wurde von James Planché 1820 für die Bühne bearbeitet; 1822 erschien – ebenfalls nach Polidori – das deutsche Schauspiel Der Vampyr oder die Todten-Braut von Heinrich Ludwig Ritter. Auf den genannten Dramatisierungen von Planché und Ritter beruht die Oper Der Vampyr von Heinrich Marschner nach einem Libretto von Wilhelm August Wohlbrück, die 1828 in Leipzig uraufgeführt wurde und im 19. Jahrhundert europaweit Erfolge feierte. In ihrer in Teilen grandiosen Düsternis soll das Werk Einfluß auf Richard Wagners Oper Der Fliegende Holländer gehabt haben. Am 25. Mai 1857 wurde der Vampirstoff im Musiktheather das „Komische Zauberballet Morgano“ aufgegriffen, das von dem Berliner königlichen Balettdirektor Paul Taglioni entworfen und von dem Hofkomponisten Peter Ludwig Hertel vertont wurde. Die Handlung spielt in Ungarn zu Zeiten des Dreißigjährigen Krieges in einem von Vampiren bewohnten Zauberschloss. 1995 wurde in Prag das Musical „Dracula“ uraufgeführt. In der Handlung wird das Leben Vlad Tepes mit Stokers gleichnamigem Vampiroman verknüpft. 1997 erschien eine Musicalfassung von Roman Polańskis Filmklassiker Tanz der Vampire. Die Musik lieferte Jim Steinmann 1999 wurde das Vampirmusical „Dracula...bis das Blut in den Adern gefriert“ von Sina Selensky uraufgeführt. Das Werk bietet eine Mixtur aus Stokers Romanvorlage und der Rocky Horror Picture Show. Film und Fernsehen → Hauptartikel: Liste der Vampirfilme und Draculaverfilmungen 1912 erschien der erste lange Vampirspielfilm Vampyrdanserinden von August Blom in Dänemark. Seit Friedrich Murnaus Film Nosferatu sind zahlreiche weitere filmische und literarische Werke zum Themenkomplex Vampir entstanden, u. a. Dracula (Tod Browning, 1931), Vampyr – Der Traum des Allan Grey (Carl Theodor Dreyer, 1932), Plan 9 from Outer Space (Edward D. Wood, jr., 1959), Nosferatu – Phantom der Nacht (Werner Herzog, 1979), Roman Polańskis Tanz der Vampire, Wes Craven präsentiert Dracula, Blade, Van Helsing, Underworld, Königin der Verdammten, Interview mit einem Vampir, The Lost Boys, From Dusk Till Dawn und die TV-Serien Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen, Moonlight, Angel – Jäger der Finsternis, True Blood und Blood Ties sowie die Romanverfilmungen von Stephenie Meyers Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen und Bram Stokers Dracula. Mel Brooks parodierte Dracula in seinem Film Dracula – Tot aber glücklich. 30 Days of Night ist ein 2007 gedrehter Horrorfilm mit etwas anderen Vampiren. Die Vampirprinzessin ist ein österreichischer Dokumentarfilm aus dem Jahr 2007. So finster die Nacht ist ein schwedischer Film, der im Jahr 2008 nach der gleichnamigen Romanvorlage von John Ajvide Lindqvist gedreht wurde. Im Jahr 2010 erschien die Vampirserie The Vampire Diaries auf Grundlage der Buchreihe von Lisa Jane Smith, deren erster Band im Jahr 1991 erschien. Vampire in Videospielen Vampire sind Bestandteil zahlreicher Videospiele der verschiedensten Art. In Lizenz-Spielen, die auf berühmten Vampirfilmen aufbauen, treten Vampire als Einheiten einer Armee (beispielsweise in der Heroes of Might and Magic-Reihe), steuerbare Protagonisten (Legacy of Kain, Vampire: The Masquerade – Redemption & Bloodlines) oder Antagonisten (Castlevania) auf. Vampire in anderen Medien In mehreren Rollenspielen sind Vampire als Antagonisten oder Monster behandelt. Einige Rollenspiele behandeln das Vampire-Thema jedoch als zentralen Teil des Spiels, wie z.B. in den Lizenzprodukten der Fernsehserien Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen und Angel - Jäger der Finsternis oder in den umgangssprachlich schlicht als „Vampire” bezeichneten Rollenspielen Vampire: Die Maskerade bzw. Vampire: Requiem. In Vampire: Die Maskerade wird Kain als Vater der Vampire beschrieben, das von Gott auferlegte Kainsmal ist dabei der Vampirismus. Halbvampire Die moderne Horror- und Fantasyliteratur kennt neben dem klassischen Vampir auch die fiktive Figur des Halbvampirs oder Halbvampyrs. Diese Gestalt wird in der Literatur und im Film hauptsächlich für den Kampf um „Gut und Böse“ eingesetzt. Als Zwitterwesen zwischen Mensch und Vampir tritt der Halbvampir dort meist auf Seite der Menschen an und füllt die Rolle eines Vampirjägers aus (→ Dhampir). Reale „Vampire“ → Hauptartikel: Vampir (Lebensstil) Unter dem Begriff Real Vampires oder Moderne Vampire sind Menschen aller Altersschichten zusammengefasst, die dem (vermuteten) Lebensstil eines Vampires huldigen – zumeist in puncto Kleidung, Auftreten, falschen Zähnen, etc. – allerdings auch mit Extremen wie dem Trinken von Blut. Die Szene sollte nicht mit dem theistischen Satanismus verwechselt werden, obgleich sich auch Überschneidungen finden. Sehr häufig werden die Anhänger dieser Szene auch mit den Goths gleichgesetzt, da der „Vampirkult“, wie er in der Szene genannt wird, auch in der Gothic-Szene vorzufinden ist. Dennoch ist der Real-Vampire-Kult eine eigenständige Kultur, die es seit Jahrzehnten gibt. Kategorie:Noch bearbeiten